


Blind love

by gangster_love7



Category: Adam Carrington and Nadia, Dynasty (TV 1989), Dynasty (TV 2017), fallon carrington - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, Dynasty (2017) - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: The love between Nadine and Adam from Dynasty 2019 episode 7 and they share their love after the Thanksgiving dinner.
Relationships: Blake Carrington/Cristal Carrington | Celia Machado, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, adam and nadia
Kudos: 2





	Blind love

**Author's Note:**

> I know not many agree but I actually like Adam and think he deserves love in his life.

She helps him unbutton the black buttons on the jacket and pull it off his broad shoulders.  
"Why did you defend her? Everything went according to plan" she could not understand why he he the truth he had almost everything he wanted, his father's love. And he had it.  
"She said I was a good person. I don't know but it felt good" she could hear the smile on his lips even though she only saw his back.  
"You're a great person," she said, helping him off with his shirt.   
"Thank you" he said after a while "thank you for being by my side despite the circumstances"   
She stood on his toe behind him and pressed her lips to his pulse."You don't have to thank me, sweetheart" Another kiss was pressed against his neck before turning around and taking her hands in his large hands. She puts his hand on her cheek and leans against it.   
He leans against her face and Nadine can feel his breath against her face blow like a breeze from the sea.  
"I know it's been fast and you probably think I'm mentally disturbed but..."  
"Then we are both mentally disturbed" she interrupted Adam. He smiles down at her even though he can't see her, has never seen her and probably never will see her, he knows she is beautiful. He knows that in her soft voice, no one with such a voice can be ugly or unattractive.  
"I know it's gone by fast, we're both probably mentally disturbed but ... but I love you. And the reason I love you is that you understand me in a way no one else has ever done. You help me despite that it is childish, foolhardy and idiotic. But you are here for me, no one else is. You should know that you should not feel compelled to feel the same and that you should have time if that is what you need " She has seen his broken soul and behind it but it is only now that she sees his heart and how it strikes her and only her. It beats for Nadine her beats for Adam.  
"I love you with" And she presses her full lips against his.

He has been hurt by others and has trouble trusting people. She understands him and his problems because she has been hurt too but that is another story for another occasion. Now she focuses only on what matters and it is Adam and how to get his place in the Carrington family that he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
